


Be Witch You

by ppxyoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Candy, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Halloween 2020, Jisoo swears when got fucked, M/M, Pet Names, Shapeshifting, Vanilla, Witches, poor Mingyu, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppxyoon/pseuds/ppxyoon
Summary: "Sorry, he doesn't get along well with human." Jisoo gave a small smile to the new neighbour who knocked at his door for greeting. "If you don't mind, I may excuse us. Hannie doesn't like human who..." He intentionally left the sentence unfinished, smiled apologetically and closed the door.Mingyu stood alone at the silent and vacant hallway, eyebrows knitting in confusion.Did the beautiful owner of this last room of his floor mate call the cat 'he'?
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Be Witch You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Welcome to my Halloween special yoonhong fiction hehehehehe. I love it so much and hope y'all love it too. I tried to add as much as related tags as I could that will give all the signs but not spoil the story. Did it work? Well, you'll know when you finish reading.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mingyu looked at the door in front of him. This is the last room in 7th floor of this apartment— the apartment that he has been moved in. His room is located at the other end of this floor and he has spent all his morning to greet the owners of each room to leave good first impression to his neighbour.

So, basically, the owner of this room is the last one. When he finishes giving the spicy rice cake he cooked this early morning to whoever behind this closed door, his job will be finished and he will go back to sleep at his new home, finally.

He knocked once but no one answered.

He proceeded to knock twice.

This time he heard small sweet ‘meow’ as a response.

Meow?

Mingyu almost knocked again when the door was swung open.

“Oh. H- hello.” He greeted the owner of the last room.

“Hi.” The owner greeted him back with a small smile on his face. He looked young. Maybe at the same age with his. His fluffy platinum-blond hair sticking out looking like he just woke up from a nap— because of Mingyu’s disturbance.

Beautiful.

Ethereal.

Strange as it sounded, Mingyu thought this man in his pyjamas (sort of) is the most beautiful person he has seen in twenty-year of his life.

The silence covered them and the man twisted his godly-curved eyebrows in confusion. Maybe he couldn’t remember knowing Mingyu exists.

“Do you need anything?”

Mingyu couldn’t even voice his first intention and had to take a step back when a black cat sprinted at him— well, actually at his face— with a loud growl.

“Oh my god.” The owner of the room and maybe of the cat too widened his universe-glitter eyes and grabbed the cat before it could reach Mingyu— Mingyu’s face of course. “Hannie! Behave, **_baby._** ” He whispered to the cat in his hands.

How cute. He called the cat with a pet name.

The cat growled at him. If Mingyu hadn’t been blinded by the man’s beauty in front of him, he could have seen that the cat’s eyes glared at him in a not-so-friendly manner.

Unsurprisingly, Mingyu had been blinded by the man’s beauty.

“Sorry, **_he_** doesn’t get along well with human.” Mingyu nodded while looking at the cat that was lying comfortably and— familiarly— in the platinum hair man’s arms.

“I figured out that you may be **_our_** new neighbour that comes to say hello.” The man smiled. “My name is Jisoo. Our door is opened if you need help with anything.”

How in the world that there is a human being that is so godly beautiful with a generous mind.

Mingyu must be lucky to rent this apartment.

“Yea- yes. You’re right. I’m Mingyu and I just moved in. I come to say hello with this newly cooked rice cake. Ummm, if you don’t mind, you may come to have a din— _meow.”_ He didn’t finish his sentence because the cat meowed again.

Jisoo looked at the cat in his arm lovingly. Maybe a little bit more than how the owner look at his cat?

“Thank you for the food and—“ Jisoo tried his best to hold his smile when the cat used his claws to comb Jisoo’s bang. “Your offer for dinner.

Oh. Somehow, Mingyu did convey his message.

“If you don’t mind, I may excuse **_us._** Hannie doesn’t like humans who....” Jisoo smiled apologetically and intentionally left his sentence unfinished.

He gave Mingyu the same smile again and closed the door.

When Jisoo turned back to face their room, the black cat in his arm jumped out of his arms and melted into a human.

A very very freaking handsome human.

“I don’t like that guy.”

“I know.” Jisoo laughed lightly. “You almost ripped off his skin with your claws, Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan—Hannie, baby and much more Jisoo will come to think of— pouted. “But you told me to behave in front of that _boy_.”

Jisoo laughed louder when he found Jeonghan changed the indicator of Mingyu from ‘guy’ to ‘boy’.

Technically, it was not an insult. Jeonghan is a shape-shifter who lived for almost thousand years.

That newcomer in their neighborhood is a human. Jisoo is certain that he is younger than them more than centuries.

Jisoo is also not a human. He is a witch. An apprentice of the former owner of Jeonghan, who is also a witch.

To sum up, **_they_** are witches. But Jeonghan can shape-shift into the black cat. To add up to his magic, Jeonghan can also read mind when he is in a cat form.

“He likes you.” Jeonghan’s voice is stern. “Did you know that?”

“Hmm.” Jisoo just hummed in response. “Didn’t know until my baby jumped out to that poor guy with spreading claws.”

The blond hair witch walked to the other witch who sit crossed-arm at the arm of their sofa. He smiled fondly at the sulky face of his boyfriend.

Yeah, they are together for about a century now. 

If that Mingyu man is smart enough he will surely know the hidden messages Jisoo tried to convey throughout their conversation.

“Yeah. I should jump faster so you cannot stop me.”

“That’s not cute, Jeonghan.”

“You didn’t hear what he was thinking the whole time he saw your face, Jisoo.” Jeonghantook a deep breath to calm his jealously. He heard everything that Mingyu thought of his lover. He agreed that Jisoo is godly beautiful like god thoroughly made each detail of him.

But didn’t that Mingyu know Jeonghan is the **_god_**?

“Then, tell me what was he thinking?”

“Like other human, he thought you were beautiful, ethereal, the most beautiful person he has ever seen. He also thought about how to invite you to eat dinner at his room.” Jeonghan gnashed and growled while answering.

The younger witch squished his lover’s cheeks. “That’s why you meowed to cut him off, right?”

“Yea.” He trailed.

“Someone is jealous.” Jisoo pinched the bridge of the shape-shifter’s nose. “Hannie is jealous when someone compliments me, huh?”

Jeonghan teasingly bit the witch’s hand in front of his.

“Hannieeeee.” Jisoo whined when pulling his index finger from the brunette man’s fangs. “Don’t bite me.”

“You said you like it.” The shape-shifter quirked his eyebrow.

“I said I like it.” Jisoo echoed. “Only when we are in bed, you naughty kitten.”

Jeonghan smirked.

“We will know who is the real naughty kitten tonight, baby.”

“You.” Jisoo pecked a butterfly kiss on the witch’s lip before being pulled into a tight hug and deepened their kiss.

From lip touching, tongue inserting, teeth crashing to saliva dripping before Jeonghan let go of the blond witch’s lip but still lock his boyfriend at his waist.

“Yeah, me.” He whispered to Jisoo sweetly.

“Do you think one bowl of candies will be enough for tonight?”

Jeonghan who is in the cat form meowed as a response before shifting himself back into human. Jisoo looked up from the candy bowl to lock eyes with his godly-good looking boyfriend.

If Mingyu sees Jeonghan in this human form, he will know the real meaning of godly ethereal.

His boyfriend smirked at him when he absentmindedly lost in their intense starring contest— as the nth time in this century.

He never ever wins against the godly Yoon Jeonghan in his entire immortal life.

“You have won once.”

Jisoo blinked in confusion. Did Jeonghan just read his mind?

“No, I didn’t.” His boyfriend rubbed his cheeks in adoration. Happiness is in the older eyes. “Your face said it all.”

Jisoo stared in disbelief. It may be the truth. Or, it may be the lie. Given that today is the Halloween Day and Jeonghan’s power will be at his max. He may be able to read minds even in his human form.

“What else does my face say?” The blond witch asked while knitting his curved eyebrows together.

“You’re cute.”

“What?”

“I said you’re cute when you made a face like that.”

He didn’t practice it in front of a mirror and didn’t have a mirror in front of him right now. So he didn’t sure if it was cute or Jeonghan just teased him again.

“Can I believe you?”

“Sure, sweetie.”

“If you say so.” Jisoo decided to let it passed. “And just so you know, you look like someone who was bewitched to think that everything I do is cute.”

Jeonghan shucked. His small and adorable giggle slipped through his parted lip. “If that is the case, did _you_ cast a spell on me?”

“Maybe.” The younger of the two hummed with a teasing face. “I still surprise my love spell last for a century.”

The thousand-year-old witch stood up from a sofa where he (in his cat form) sat. Thus, he was now standing— a little bit taller— in front of his boyfriend.

He gently hold Jisoo’s face in his palms. Jeonghan’s lip curved into a gentle smile. His voice low and sturdy.

“And it will be last for eternity, Jisoo.”

Jeonghan planted a forehead-kiss through Jisoo’s blond bang. “When I said you have won once, it’s the truth.”

“What is it?” Jisoo’s sweet voice echoed in their room and engraved into Jeonghan’s heart.

“My heart, baby.”

“That’s so cheesy.” Jisoo complained but beautiful smile didn’t leave his beautiful face at all. “But I like it though.”

“You should say you like me who is the one who came up with this cheesy thing.”

The younger witch kissed his whiny boyfriend to stop him from whining further. “I like you. You heard it for a century.” He pushed the candy bowl that he had been carried into Jeonghan’s torso. “Now, answer me. Do you think these are enough for this halloween night?”

“No one will knock on our door, Jisoo.”

“Everyone will knock, Jeonghan.”

Jisoo was right.

Candies that Jisoo prepared for giving to children who knocked at their door and declared ‘trick or treat’ had been surprisingly gone only in a couple of hours.

“Hannie, could you lock the door with your magic so no one will ever knock at our door again?” The witch who eagerly giving candies to children until now closed the door and turned to look at him with pleading eyes.

“You said no magic in this house.” Jeonghan quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend in a witch costume— his actual attire when going to work a few centuries ago.

“I decide to revoke my word now.”

Jeonghan laughed at his boyfriend’s tiring face but still godly breathtaking. “Come here, baby.” He gestured his hand to the vacant place on the sofa— next to him.

Jisoo popped down in no time but not on the soft cushion. The naughty witch sat down on his lap.

“Tired, huh?” He asked with concerned in his voice when Jisoo snugged his face at the crook of his neck. Say it again who is the actual cat in this house?

“Not really. Coping with the kids is tiring. But I’m actually on the sleepy side.”

“It’s just midnight.”

“It’s already midnight.”

Jeonghan lifted his hand to stroke the kitten’s platinum fluffy hair on his lap. “Go to bed, shall we?”

The sleepy witch looked up from the crooked of his neck. Pouting. “But we didn’t even celebrate Halloween together.”

“We have celebrated it for centuries. I don’t mind skipping one year for my baby.” Jeonghan said firmly while hand is still stroking Jisoo’s blond hair with love.

“That’s so sweet.” Jisoo murmured under his breath. His lover touched his cold lip on the naked skin at his neck that made Jeonghan shiver. Jisoo giggled lightly and then planted the kisses on his naked shoulder blade.

“If you keep doing this, I will...”

“You will...?” Jisoo teasingly trailed off of Jeonghan’s unfinished word.

“Jeonghan?” He confused when his boyfriend stared aggressively at their closed door.

“That boy.”

And then the bell rang.

Oh.

Surely the full moon and Halloween night made Jeonghan’s power at his max.

“I will greet him myself.” Jisoo just got off the older’s lap and let the brunette witch did what he wanted.

He did see Jeonghan smirked before opening the door.

“Hi. I’m— Oh.” Jisoo didn’t clearly see Mingyu’s face but he heard everything. “Is this— is this Jisoo’s room?”

“Yes, it is.” Jeonghan answered with stressing in every word. “Do you come for trick-or-treat thing?”

“No. Not really. I— well, is he home?”

Jisoo felt a little bit bad for that poor guy. He took a deep breath to hold his smile. Jeonghan’s jealousy side didn’t snapped out frequently. It was rare for him as well.

But he enjoyed it anyway.

“Who is it Han— Jeonghan?” Jisoo almost let out their pet name.

“Don’t know.” He answered and when Jisoo was close to him, he whispered. “I heard what you’ve been thinking.”

Jisoo was not surprise.

“So you lied to me.”

“I didn’t. Your face did tell.”

“What does my face say now?”

“You will handle this.” Jisoo hummed. That’s right. He will handle this part to **_actually_** tell Mingyu that he already has the boyfriend and he will be with him forever (this is real statement though).

Jeonghan smiled smugly. He surely heard what Jisoo’s been thinking.

“Me too.” He whispered and kissed the younger’s forehead and left. But Jisoo knew Jeonghan was watching from the sofa.

“Hi, Mingyu. Do you need anything?” The man in front of him staring at him blanking “Are you okay? I think it is almost midnight, isn’t it? You look tired. You should take some sleep.

“I’m...I’m fine.” Mingyu stuttered. “Did you—“ He paused to swallow and then paraphrase his question. “Who is that guy?”

“Not that guy, Mingyu. He is my boyfriend. His name is Jeonghan.” Jisoo smiled. “You may have met him.”

“Really?”

“Yes. He lives here with me the whole time. So I assume you guys have met.”

If the truth that he is a witch, Jeonghan is a shape-shifter and they are magic user shouldn’t have to be kept secret, he will tell Mingyu that the cat that almost scratched his face is Jeonghan— his Hannie and his baby.

“I cannot remember. But I know it’s late so... I just drop by to say good night. Talk to you later.”

“Yeah. Good night.”

Jisoo didn’t have to have a mind-reading power to know that Mingyu will not drop by again.

The blond witch closed the door and turned to faced his boyfriend who looked at him in disbelief.

“What’s with that look on your face?”

“You did great.”

“I did excellent.” Jisoo corrected.

“Well.” Jeonghan pulled the younger witch back to his lap and snaked his hands around Jisoo’s small waist. “As expect from my kitten.”

“I’m not a kitten. You are. I’m a witch. Can’t you see?” The witch as he proclaimed snapped his witch’s cape.

“Then you should say ‘ _trick or treat_ ’ to me.”

“No.” Jisoo beamed at his boyfriend’s god-looking face. “You should say that and we will complete celebrating this halloween as I wished.”

“I’m fine with either way.” Jeonghan laughed fondly. “Just to be sure, did you still have candies left for me?”

“Candy.”

“Why.” Jeonghan whined.

“Too much sweets will give you toothache, Hannie.” Jisoo clicked his hand and the candy bowl flied into his opened palm because of magic.

“You did revoke your word.” Jeonghan teased.

“Definitely.” The blond witch shifted his posture to fully sit on the older’s lap. “So, trick or treat, Hannie?”

Jeonghan didn’t even pause before giving an answer.

“Treat.”

Jisoo widened his stardust-containing eyes with amusement. “This is the most unexpected thing I heard from you in this century.”

“You always trick me. Why don’t you give me a chance to payback.” His cute lip pouted in sulky manner while giving a strawberry lollipop to the other witch.

“Give me a vanilla one.”

“Such a demanding witch.” Jisoo changed the lollipop from strawberry to vanilla as his boyfriend’s wish.

It didn’t take long until Jisoo knew why Jeonghan specifically requested for a vanilla lollipop.

Especially, when it traced all over his naked body from his jaw to his neck, his shoulder-blade, his bare-chest, his stomach and further down the lower parts of his body.

The sweetness of the candy made him feel like he was sugar-coated. In contrary, the wetness of Jeonghan’s tongue to clean the mess and the sharpness of his teeth that tracing and nibbing at his skin to leave rose marks made his body hot and arc because of the overwhelm sensation.

“I understand why you like this flavor.” Jeonghan muttered while still licking the sweet—on his body. “It’s sweet.”

He loves vanilla.

While, Jeonghan loves strawberry.

“Strawberry flavor also— Ah! Don’t bite, Jeonghan.”

“You said you like it when I bite you in bed.”

“Yea— but it’s— _fuck—_ Don’t lick.” Jisoo stuttered. He couldn’t form coherent words when Jeonghan licking his navel teasingly.

The strawberry-lover witch clicked his wet tongue with a grin and Jisoo let out a loud moan.

Jeonghan retreated both his tongue and the vanilla lollipop in his hand from Jisoo’s body. The older witch looked at the art he made on Jisoo with hooded eyes and smug smile.

His boyfriend lied on their sofa legs spreading wide with him sitting in the middle. Jisoo’s pale skin under the fluorescence with his kiss— _or bite_ — marks all over: at the intersection between his sharp jawline and his neck, the beautifully arced collarbones, bare chest.

Beautiful.

Ethereal.

God-created.

Yes. Jeonghan is the _god._

“Baby.” He called his boyfriend who was still overwhelm in the little heated session they had.

“Yes?” Jisoo opened his eyelids slowly.

“It’s my turn to ask you the traditional Halloween’s question. Trick or treat, baby?”

Jisoo narrowed his beautiful brown eyes that contain all the stars in this universe. “It looks like I already choose ‘trick’”

Jeonghan chuckled lovingly. “That was not the trick, babe. You know I’d do more than that if I’m actually on the trick side.”

Well.

Jisoo knew that too well.

Jeonghan is a prankster in their everyday life. He is a worse prankster in bed. Yet, Jisoo likes it, the prankster side of his thousands years old boyfriend. It makes their boring immortal lifes so much fun and darling.

“Then, what’ll I get if I choose ‘trick’?”

“I’ll play with you all night with all the toys we got for centuries.”

Jisoo widened his doe-like eyes. That— their toys collection— that’s a huge collection of Jeonghan’s playful _tricks_.

Tricks in bed of-course.

“What about ‘treat’?”

“I will fuck you with anything you want.” The older witch raised one of his beautiful brown eyebrows as if it was an alluring invitation to a feast. The feast that Jisoo knew all too well.

“Anything?” He echoed in a little bit higher tone.

“Yes.” Jeonghan grined widely. “Anything.”

The one who is always dominate in bed, which Jisoo actually like it to be this way, hovered himself over Jisoo’s body before giving him a few kitten licks on his plump lip. “My tongue.”

Jeonghan pulled his face off Jisoo’s slightly. Replacing his wet tongue with his long and slender crooked index finger. “My finger ** _s_**.”

“Or,...” The prankster moved back to his previous sitting position and glanced at his member that budging against the pants he’s wearing. The budge is visible clearly to Jisoo’s eyes that tailed along Jeonghan’s glance.

It’s huge.

There was also a wet spot that was a result from their heating make-out session a little while ago and the sweet-tasting session Jeonghan had on him.

Just by looking made Jisoo’s own cock twitched.

“I choose _treat_.”

“Oh.” Jeonghan faked his surprise. “And you want me to fuck you with?”

“Your _monster_ cock, of course.”

“As you wished, baby” Jeonghan placed a butterfly kiss at the inner side of his thigh as a confirmation to his choice. “But I’m a witch not a monster. So you should say—“

Jisoo rolled his eyes but giggled gleefully. “I’m not taking about your species, Hannie.”

“I’m taking about your size.”

Jeonghan’s face was fulled with his usual smug smile. “I like it when you complement my dick.”

Jisoo should flush red with shyness but the pool in his stomach made him bolder than his normal self.

“Stop talking and give me a treat you promised, Jeonghan.”

The treat-giving witch laugh breathily and beautifully before undoing his pants.

“You’re also cute when you eager to be fucked.”

“Oh my god— _fuck_ — Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan took a look at his baby moaning and swearing while being flushed red under his touch on the bed in their dark bedroom.

“Hannie— ahhhhhhhhh _fuck_ Hannie!” Jisoo was spreading his legs wider and tugging his brunett hair slightly when Jeonghan pushed his cock deeper.

“Lots of swear huh, baby? God will not take you to heaven.” The dominate witch in bed pushed and pulled his monster cock as Jisoo’s mentioned in and out while growling between sentences.

“My _god_ likes me. And he’s now fucking me.—- _ah! it’s deep_ — That’s enough.” Jisoo breathily completed his word with moaning loudly between. His eyes shut tight. “I will go to heaven with— _fuck_ —- _him_.”

“How sweet of you.” Jeonghan whispered and bended down to kiss Jisoo deeply.

Their lips touched and turned the kiss into another heating make-out session with tongues, airy breathes and moans. Until, the blond witch broke away to properly vocal out.

He could not manage to breath, moan and pant at the same time. Jeonghan kept inserting his large cock in his plump hole brutally, harder, faster and deeper every time he pulled out that only the tip of his monster penetrated at Jisoo’s rim.

He felt heaven was closer than it seemed.

“Faster, faster, Hannie”

“You’ll be wrecked tomorrow, Jisoo.” He warned. Concerning.

“Fine— _ahhhhh_ — I’m... I’m—“ Jisoo could not finish his broken words as he felt heaven was closer, so close that it looked like it was in front of him.

If he opens his eyes, he will see.

His heaven is near.

“Close?” Jeonghan finished it on his boyfriend’s behalf.

He knew that Jisoo was close.

The heavy breathing sound. The tears at the corner of his shut eyes. The panting and moaning that felt out of his usual vocal chord. The tight muscle that hold his cock every time he tried to pull out. The leak of precum from his red cock all over his lean abdomen.

Jisoo just nodded in response. He can’t form any words.

“Then, come.” Jeonghan’s voice low and demanding.

It’s the command that Jisoo was more than darling to perform.

“Open your eyes and come for me, baby.”

He did.

The younger witch opened his eyelids slightly. His upper body arced from the bed beautifully. While, his lower half that was fulled by Jeonghan’s monster-sized member tensed. His toes curled into the air as his legs was hanging there the whole time.

His cock’s spurting and his seeds spilled out as he released.

Jisoo was regaining his breathing from orgasm when he saw Jeonghan smiled at him.

He was not wrong.

His heaven is near.

It’s in front of him.

It’s _him_.

“Take you time and tell me when you’re ready.” Jeonghan growled lightly from the tightness of Jisoo’s muscle ring around his cock.

“You can move, Hannie.” Jisoo whispered sweetly. “I can handle the overstimulation.”

Jeonghan complied. He began to move slowly to taste the water and when he heard Jisoo moaned slightly. He started to pick up his pace, fast and steady while unrhythmic at times to chase his orgasm.

The blond witch spread his legs in the air wider to give more room for Jeonghan’s cum to fill his hole.

It’s hot, wet and messy.

But he likes it.

He likes to be fucked, fulled and filled by his god, who is actually a witch.

“Happy halloween, baby.” Jeonghan spoke softly ghostly over Jisoo’s lip when pulled out his member along with some of his cum from the younger’s red plump hole.

“Happy halloween, Hannie.” He lift his limp arms to wrap around his boyfriend’s neck to bring him closer. “If there is no vanilla candy tracing over my body, that will be the greatest halloween sex I’ve had.”

“Stop acting coy like you didn’t like it, naughty kitten.” Jeonghan pecked at his lip before moving to lie next to his lover on the bed. “You like it when I spited our sex with some teases and pranks."

“Hmmm.” Jisoo hummed in response as he rolled to his side to place his messy hair on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “At least you picked vanilla flavor.”

The older witch laugh in loving. His baby was snuggling his shoulder. Like a cat.

Well.

If Jisoo can shape-shift, may be he will be a cat as well.

“Still, I want to celebrate Halloween and other festivals with you every years.”

“Me too.” Jeonghan kissed Jisoo’s lip lightly. “I love you, baby.”

“Say it again.”

“Who is the demanding witch here?“

“You.”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Trick or Treat?
> 
> What did y'all think about this Halloween fic? Was it a treat or a trick? >____<
> 
> Happy Halloween 2020 everyone!


End file.
